Entre amour et rivalité
by Arbnore
Summary: Venez lire, je vous promets que ça en vaut le détour !


-------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Bonjour très chers lecteurs. Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, je viens de fêter mes vingt-deux ans. _

_J'aurai une petite question pour vous :_  
_- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'est ma vie ? Vous en êtes sur ?_

_Et bien, vous êtes au bon endroit ! _

_Je dévala les escaliers, de mon ex-appartement, je l'espère. Depuis quelques mois, je recherche un appartement. Un autre, car celui-ci est trop loin de l'endroit où je travaille. Aujourd'hui, l'occasion se présente. Bien sûr, il a fallu que je me lève tard. Fichu rêveil ! _  
_Je suis sûrement maudite!_

_Je me suis vite habillé d'une jupe beige, assez courte, je l'avoue, et d'une chemise couleur blanche. Cet ensemble m'allait parfaitement bien, par quelle hasard, je n'en sais rien. _

_J'ai emménagé en Chine, depuis environ, deux mois, à cause de mon travail. Etant plus jeune, j'avais décide de suivre des études afin de devenir journaliste. Grâce à mon travaille acharné, j'ai été mutée dans la plus grosse boîte de Chine : "Li Corporation" . Pourtant, bien que je m'étais trouvée de nombreux amis dans cette boite, je n'ai jamais rencontré mon patron : Shaolan Li. _

_Celui-ci se montrait très discret, et je savais que Shaolan Li nous surveillait de loin. Cet homme mystérieux me fascinait beaucoup, avant. J'avais entendu dire que mon patron était très séduisant. Il pouvait avoir toutes les qualités du monde quand il le voulait, mais il avait aussi pour réputation d'être un Don Juan. _

_Quand j'appris ça, je me dégoûtais en quelque sorte de travailler pour lui et remerciais Dieu pour ne jamais l'avoir rencontré._  
_Un homme peut avoir tous les défauts du monde, sauf être obsédé et considérer les femmes comme des jouets. _

_Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, j'ouvris la porte, et, soudain, je me cogna contre quelqu'un. Une homme pour être plus précis. Une homme magnifique d'ailleurs.__Je glissa, et mon sac à main, tomba par terre, tandis que ma personne restait accrochée aux bras du jeune homme. _

-Je suis... je suis désolée, dis-je, confuse.

_Le jeune homme me regarda d'abord surpris, puis amusé par mon attitude. J'avais le comportement d'une enfant et je le savais. _

_Je regarda pour la première fois le jeune homme dans les yeux, et je fus comme hypnotisée par ce regard : des yeux bruns. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi beau. Et puis, ses cheveux, bruns aux aussi, mais en batailles, ce qui lui donnait l'air rebelle. J'adorais ça._  
_Pourtant, l'homme était habillé élégament : en costard._

-Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il, c'est un plaisir d'attraper une jeune femme aussi jolie que vous.

_Sur cette phrase, il prit mon sac à main de terre, et me le rendit. _

-Vous allez à un mariage ?

_Oui, c'était moi qui avait posé cette question. J'étais trop curieuse et j'eus peur que cette attitude fasse fuir cet homme. Mais, à ma surprise, celui-ci sourit en me répondant : _

-Non, j'ai un rendez-vous très important. 

-Ah... Bon et bien, merci, dis-je.

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais engagé la conversation avec cet inconnu. Peut-être parce qu'il m'intriguait ? Sûrement. _

_Je rajusta ma jupe et commença à m'en aller, mais le jeune homme me rattrapa : _

-Vous voudriez boire un café avec moi , me demande t-il.

_Je souris en entendant cet question, mais mon sourire s'effaça en entendant la suite : _

-Et puis, si vous voulez, plus tard on prendra une chambre pour...

_VLAM ! La gifle partit d'elle-même. Comme je le disais plus haut, très chers lecteurs, je détestais les dragueurs en tout genre ! Vous venez d'en avoir confirmation... _

_J'étais hors de moi. Comment, un homme aussi charmant, pouvait-il être comme ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Tous les hommes étaient comme ça avec moi, de toute façon. Ils me voulaient pour mon physique et non, pour ce que j'ai dans son coeur. Cela m'exaspérait beaucoup. _

_Je m'en alla, laissant le jeune homme qui me regardait stupidement, une main sur sa joue rougie._

_--------------_

_Et encore un retard. Jamais de ma vie j'arriverais à temps à un rendez-vous. _

_Essoufflée, j'entra dans l'immeuble. Celui-ci était très beau et se trouvait dans l'un des quartiers les plus reconnus de Chine. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi l'unes des raisons pour lequel je me donnais autant de mal pour avoir cet appartement. Je devais y arriver. _

_Toc, toc, toc,..._

-Entrez, dit la voix d'une jeune femme. 

_J'entra dans l'appartement tout en m'excusant pour mon retard. En regardant un peu partout, je vis un couple se tenir au fond de la pièce et un homme, seul. Je ne vis pas son visage mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu._

-Bien, je vais reprendre, commença la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Miyabi Chan. C'est moi qui choisirez quel couple je prendrai pour l'appartement...

_Hein ! Stop, stop, stop ! J'avais bien entendu ? Couple ? Couple ?Couple ? Mais, mais, ... je suis venue... seule ! _

_Comment allais-je faire ? Cet appartement était superbement beau, et se trouvait dans un endroit que j'adorais. Alors pourquoi ? Etait-ce le sort qui s'acharnait ? Peut-être le destin ?_

-Vous devez être Madame Kinomoto , me demanda Miyabi.

_Madame ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Malgré mes doutes, je m'entendis dire : _

-Oui, c'est bien moi...

-Bien, dit Miyabi, J'espère que Mr Kinomoto va très vite arriver...

_Mais comment est ce que j'allais faire pour expliquer que Mr Kinomoto n'existait pas ? Comment !_

-Mr Kinomoto , dis-je. 

-Oui, votre mari, expliqua Miyabi, comme une évidence. 

_Mon mari, mon mari, mon mari... Mais il n'existe pas mon mari ! IL N'EXISTE PAS !_

_Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un se poster derrière moi. Je me retourna vivement et eus une surprise.. ou plutôt, un choc ! LE choc de ma vie sûrement ! _

_Devinez qui était le fameux "quelqu'un" derrière moi ? Et bien, ce n'était que le jeune homme qui, tout à l'heure, m'avait proposé d'aller un boire un café et puis,... Bon, j'arrête les explications. _

_Du calme, Sakura, du calme. Je me demandais, bien évidement, que pouvait faire ce jeune homme ici. Et, malheureusement pour moi, j'eus très vite la réponse : _

-Je suis Mr Li, le mari de Madame.

_Je resta pétrifiée sur place. Je n'arrivais plus à sortit un mot de ma bouche. _  
_Je vis que Miyabi nous regardait d'abord, soupsoneuse, puis surprise et enfin,... heureuse ou exitée, je ne saurais vous dire. _

_Je compris très vite pourquoi Miyabi nous regardait comme ça. Li, Li,... Bien sûr que j'avais entendu ce nom quelque part... _  
_Bien sûr, bien s... LI ! Mais, mais mais,... mais c'est mon PATRON ! _

_Oui, c'était sûrement un cauchemar... J'espère pouvoir me rêveiller très vite..._


End file.
